Amy's Story
by DragonBabe12
Summary: Amy finds out that Sonic has a girlfriend, the snobby princess Sally Acorn, and she's had enough of them. But, after a few nasty cuts, a stalker, and a heroic rescue, she decides to give him one last chance. That is, until he fails resucing her again.
1. Heartbreak

**Full Summary: After Amy finds out that Sonic has a girlfriend, the snobby Princess Sally Acorn, she's had enough of the two of them, for a few reasons. Reason One: Sally stole her man. Reason Two: She screwed up her sweet sixteenth birthday. Reason Three: Sonic has lied to her and broken her heart. But after a few nasty cuts, a stalker, and a heroic rescue, she's decided to give him another chance. That is, until Eggman kidnaps her and Sally as bait to once again destroy Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME OUT OF CHARACTER PERSONALITIES, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, where is Sonic?" I asked myself.<p>

I was strolling in the park, looking for my Sonic. Tails said he was running around here, hopefully not with that royal squirrel, Sally. I saw Sally resting on one of the benches, licking a chocolate ice cream cone with nuts. I sat down beside her. She was still nice - most of the time - when we weren't battling over a guy.

"Hi, Sally, " I said.

"Hello, Amy. Nice day today, isn't it? Have you seen Sonic anywhere?"

"No, have you? Tails told me he was somewhere around here." I answered warily.

"Interesting, and no." she replied. We sat in silence for a while, before I went against my will and asked her what I was going to ask Sonic.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to join me, Cream, Cheese, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles for a Movie Night at my place." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

"Well, I have plans tonight, so no thank you." she responded, getting up and throwing her ice cream in the nearest trash can as I stared off into space. Who did these plans of hers include?

"Heads up!" a kid called. Too late. I was hit in the head with a Frisbee. I fell backward off the bench and screamed, but felt arms around me the second I hit the ground.

"Amy! Are you ok? What happened?" Sonic asked as he helped me regain my balance.

I started rubbing my head as I threw the Frisbee back to its owner. And then I realized I was with Sonic.

"SONIC!" I cried and threw my arms around him.

He backed up with all my weight on him, "Whoa, Amy! Lighten up! Ugh!"

After a while I finally let him go, "Hey, um, hope you don't have any plans, 'cause I was just looking for you. I'm holding a Movie Night at my house and -"

"No can do, Ames. I've got plans," he interrupted.

"Do these plans have to do with a certain squirrel?" I inquired angrily.

"Whoa, cool it! Anyway, is there a rule that says I can't hang out with my girl?"

"Um - yeah! If that 'girl' is that rotten rat!" I yelled, my temper flaming every second.

"Well, at least her hair is prettier than yours," he muttered, and then his eyes grew wide with shock.

Oh, he did _not _just say that! He did _not _just say that rodent's _mullet_ is prettier than my hairstyle!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SONIC? I DON'T THINK I HEARD YOU CORRECTLY!" I yelled, whipping out my hammer, my whole body shaking with rage.

Sonic kept staring at me with a shocked expression. Then he bolted, catching me off guard for a few seconds before I raced after him.

"SONIC! YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!"

It was an hour before he went into a Sonic Boom and raced out of my sight. I searched up and down the streets in the park for any signs of him. At the sound of Sally's voice, I stopped a behind a hedge.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad you ditched Amy. Now we can be alone," she crooned.

Oh, that no good rotten leach! If she lays so much as a fingernail on my guy . . .

"Yeah, I'm happy, too. Um . . . Sally? About Amy . . . I want you to be nice to her. If you want me to be your –" Sonic stuttered, stopping short.

What were they doing? I stepped through the trees and out of the bushes.

Oh . . .

I froze in place, dropping my hammer on the sidewalk. My mouth dropped open, my eyes wide open with shock, and my body felt as cold as ice.

Sally and Sonic were kissing. His hands were on her cheek and waist while hers were locked on his back and shoulder. They broke apart, and - it was so low I could barely hear them - whispered, "I love you, "at the same time, and pressed their lips together for a second time.

"Oh, no! Dear god, no!" I sobbed quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear me as I gradually stepped back into the shadows.

Sonic's eyes flew open and his head whipped around, expression masked with shock. Sally looked at him worriedly, like she was wondering why he had stopped. Then she looked at me with the same mask of shock.

"A-A-Amy!" Sonic stuttered.

No one knew what to do. We just kept gawking at each other. My traitor eyes soon brimmed over. I knew he didn't love me, but I never accepted it. Sally was right; she could get anything she wanted, including Sonic who was the most challenging thing to win . . . _ever._

"Amy . . . are you okay?" he asked, removing Sally's unwilling hands. It took me a minute to realize that he had come up to me and started wiping the tears from my cheeks. I let out a gasping sob, like I hadn't been breathing the whole time, and tore down the sidewalk.

"AMY! WAIT . . . I -"

"Sonic, dear, let the pink brat go. She obviously can't handle our relationship." Sally interrupted.

"No, Sally! Let me go, I have to –" Sonic shouted before Sally cut him off again. The rest was blurred out by my sobs and the sounds of the night.

I ran and ran past the bright city lights, the loud discussions and honking horns, and finally arrived at my apartment. I could still here that blue hedgehog calling my name as I jumped onto my bed, curled up, and let my misery put me to sleep. My mind ran over the conversation the two had when I was hiding.

Maybe Sally kissed him by surprise. But . . . the way he held her . . . and when they whispered they love each other . . . oh, what was I thinking?

Later I woke up to a bright day and a knock on my door. The tragedy swept over me and I started to cry out all the liquids I had left. Someone knocked on the door again.

I don't think that I could talk to anyone at the moment. I'll just send them away.

I gazed through the little peep hole to find Cream and Cheese waiting.

Well, maybe I could use some company after all. I unlocked the door and let them in.

"Hi, Amy!" she squealed, giving me a hug.

"Thanks, Cream. I needed that." I replied.

Cream let me go and gave me the once over, "You look awful! What happened?"

I looked myself over. I was still in my red dress and it was wrinkly and had grass stains all over it. My hair was tangled as well.

"It's a . . . long story." I uttered.

"Well . . . Mother wanted me to invite you over for a while. You don't have any plans . . . right?"

"Chao," Cheese added.

Maybe alone lime with Cream was just what I needed. "No, of course not. I'd love to come. Just let me get ready,"


	2. The Birthday Party

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME OUT OF CHARACTER PERSONALITIES, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE.**

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Cream announced. She had acted weird the whole trip, like she had some surprise up her sleeve. She grabbed the key from under the Welcome mat and pushed it into the lock.<p>

"Okay, Cream, what's going on here?" I asked.

She gave me a sly smile before answering, "You'll see!"

We walked into the house and she turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, and Rouge, had set up a surprise birthday party for me. I totally forgot about my birthday.

Oh, so yesterday's happening transpired to be a very special gift to me . . . not!

"It's your birthday, remember?" Vanilla recalled.

I gazed around the room; it looked beautiful with the 'Happy 16th Birthday Amy' sign, the colorful balloons tied to the furniture, and all the yummy food.

"Wow! This is wonderful! Thank you so much!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could put in.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's play party games and have lunch," Vanilla mentioned.

The day went by fast, and just like any stay-at-home party. We ate pizza for lunch, played a bunch of games, had a contest, and I got to bash open a piñata. However, it looked like Sonic, so it took me a few minutes to get myself together. By the time night fell, I had forgotten all about yesterday's happenings.

"Let's open presents now!" Cream cried. There were six gifts and one card on the coffee table in the living room. I chose the first thing that I laid my eyes on. It was wrapped with yellow paper and a red bow and said: To: Amy From: Knuckles.

"That reminds me, why aren't the guys here?" I asked.

"We told them it was a slumber party. They were nice enough to leave you presents," Rough explained.

"Did you tell . . . Sonic?" I asked, hoping my eyes wouldn't brim over.

"We wanted to tell him, but couldn't find him. We asked around, but no one had seen him all day," Cream apologized.

"He must've forgotten," I sighed and opened Knuckles package.

Inside was a handmade bracelet. Most of them were wooden carved balls painted pink and gold. But there were three of the beads that were cubes with my name carved into them, the blocks painted lilac and the letter painted blue .

The . . . exact color of . . . Sonic's . . . quills . . .

"Wow! He made that?" Cream commented, knocking me out of my sorrowful flashback.

"Puh-lease," Rouge disagreed, "That's not real jewelry. Real jewelry has gems. Diamonds and Rubies. Not _wood_,"

I put the bracelet around my tiny pink wrist, admiring it and its perfect fit. Then I picked up a gift that was wrapped in green wrapping paper with a pink bow. There was no name.

"Um . . . th-th-that's from Cosmo. She asked when everyone's birthday was and she m-made those and gave them to me, asking if I w-would give them out when the t-t-time came." Cream stuttered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

We all took a moment of silence to remember our plant friend, best friend to Sonic and Friends, love of Tails' life, and the heroin of the galaxy, before I opened the tiny box. Inside was a big red button and a friendship anklet, just five colored strings woven together, but it was still special.

"She gave me one, too," Cream announced, holding up her leg to show the same gift on her ankle, her tears were flowing faster. I started to cry too. I put the chain over my foot formerly and picked up the button. Turning it in my palms, I wondered what to do with it before noticing the back read PUSH. I did as told and it flew out of my hand onto the table. A mini Cosmo hologram appeared. A perfect copy.

_"Amy, you are a wonderful friend who always supported me whenever I needed it. You are kind, sweet, caring, honest, trustworthy, and loyal. I don't see how anyone can ever hate you. It was great being your friend!"_

Right after that message, Cream, Cheese, and I broke down into tearful hysterics. Vanilla pulled Cream and Cheese into her lap while I sat at her side and she patted our backs. Rouge sat atop a high shelf and muttered, "Babies,"

When we finally quit sobbing, I selected a present wrapped in hundred dollar bills.

"Sorry, couldn't find any wrapping paper. Thought you might like that better," Rouge admitted.

Well, I certainly had no problem with this. Now I could pay all my bills.

I carefully picked the tape off the "paper". After I opened the box, I pulled out a large, pointed sapphire on a black cord. Everyone - except Rouge - ooo'd and aaa'd in amazement as the colors danced off the walls.

"You're welcome," Rouge proclaimed, because Cream, Cheese, Cream's Mother, and I were speechless.

"You didn't steal this, did you?" I asked suspiciously. Rouge was a jewel thief, and sometimes couldn't be trusted.

"No stealing intended. Here's the receipt to prove it," she replied, handing me the piece of crumpled paper. Yep, she paid for it, alright.

"Thank you, Rouge!" I gave her a big hug. She wobbled back.

"Okay! Okay! You've said your thank you! Personal space being invaded, wings cramping, can't breathe!" she gasped. I laughed and released her.

"Come on, Amy, you've got a card and three gifts to open," Cream counted.

I sat back on the couch, picked up the gem once more and let it glitter off the walls, starring into it. It, like the letters on my bracelet, was the same color of Sonic. The longer I gazed into it, I began seeing Sonic. I saw him winking at me, running, battling Dr. Eggman to save me. But all those wonderful images faded as the horrific sight of Sonic and Sally kissing filled the sapphire, cracking my heart.

"Uh . . . Amy? Amy?"

"W - What?" I stuttered, coming out of my trance.

"Are . . . you okay?" Cream questioned.

"Um . . . yeah. Yeah, I-I-I'm fine," I cleared my throat, picking up the next package. It was wrapped in white paper with an orange bow and read: To: Amy From: Tails. Happy Birthday!

Inside was a Valentine pink alarm clock and a card. The card had balloons drawn around the edges and said "Happy Birthday to a special friend "in the middle. I opened the card up and read it aloud while the others fiddled with the clock.

_Happy Birthday, Amy! I made you this clock because I had no money to buy you anything," _we laughed at that. We all have heard that excuse before. He just likes to make things,_ "All you have to do is plug it in and it will set up the time and day all by itself. You can set the alarm by pressing the hour and minute knobs until you have the time you want. When the alarm comes, a very special alarm will go off. Happy Birthday again!_

_Tails_

"Well, that's was thoughtful," Vanilla sighed. They had previously set up the clock and positioned the alarm to go off in one minute.

When it did go off, a loud _beep_ sounded and a Sonic hologram emerged. He winked and trilled, "Good Evening, Amy!"

He kept materializing, dematerializing, and saying the same thing until I had to shut it off. I was on the verge of tears; I would never have one day that didn't remind me of that heartbreaker, would I?

"Why don't you open my present? I'm dying to know what you think of it!" Cream sang as she tossed me her gift.

I ripped the paper off to find a really soft blanket. Just what I needed! Something, besides Cosmo's gift, that didn't involve a certain hedgehog.

"Thank you, Cream! It's lovely!" I screamed. I shook it out to find . . . Sonic. He was winking and showing his signature thumbs up.

Remember when I asked if I would never rid of myself from him for one day? The answer to that is no.

"I made it myself! Do you really like it?" Cream anxiously questioned.

I wrapped the sheet around me and added, "Like it? I love it! How could I not?" I was still on the edge of crying over again, if that was possible. Hopefully nothing else would remind me of him.

I grabbed the last box, from Vanilla, and opened it. The gift was wrapped in tissue paper as well, making it more mysterious. After I tore off the second layer of paper, I found that it was a flawless Sonic doll that she made, just as exact as the Sonic hologram. I stroked the quills back and his soft cloth cheek. I gaped at it for a while, and then I broke down into another hysterical sobbing session.

Everyone went frantic, and arms began covering me, hugging me, patting my back and legs, wiping my cheeks from tears, my forehead from cold sweat.

"Amy? Amy, what's the matter?" Cream asked uncertainly.

"Chao?"

"Oh, dear! Do you not like the doll?" Cream's Mother guessed.

"Come on, Amy. You've been upset all day, I could tell. Spit it out," Rouge commanded.

I lifted my face from my hands and looked around, at all the worried expressions in the room, outside. I swear I saw Sonic, his faced mixed with sadness, guilt, and worry. I closed my eyes for a second and looked out the glass again. He was gone. I must have imagined it.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I love the doll, really! I-I j-j-just . . ."

"Come on, let it all out." Rouge whispered.

I took a deep breath and told them all about yesterday. About the conversation Sally and I had, about the discussion, he and I shared, the insult, and - ugh - the kiss that hurt me . . .

"I swear I heard them say they love each other! M-M-Maybe I should just gi-give up on him for good,"


	3. Fire

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME OUT OF CHARACTER PERSONALITIES, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, sweetheart, that's where you're wrong," Rouge patted my hand while Cream hugged my waist and Vanilla dabbed at my face, drying up my tears, "Number One rule to love: <em>never<em> give up on loving the guy!"

"I haven't given up on loving him for four years," I muttered under my breath.

"Come on, Amy! Forget about Sonic tonight. You've got one more card to open!" Cream chattered.

"Yeah . . . yeah. I-I-I just need to f-forget about him for at least tonight." I choked, starring out the window once more.

But how could I forget? My whole world revolved around Sonic, ever since he saved me from a Metal Sonic that Dr. Robotnick built to kidnap me.

Right now I saw his blue head poking into view, ogling at me.

"Amy?" Rouge questioned.

"Open up the card," Cream suggested.

"Chao!" Cheese gibed.

I looked away from the window, stuffed a piece of fudge into my mouth, and picked up the card. The back of the envelope read: To: Amy From: Chris.

"Oh my god! Chris wrote me! Chris wrote me! But how could he if he's on another planet?" I swallowed excitedly.

"Who cares? Just open it," Rouge grumbled.

I ripped the envelope to shreds and read the card aloud.

_Dear Amy, Happy Birthday! If you got this card, then my invention somewhat worked. I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift, I'm using all my money to buy parts for a pocket sized transport stick, so I can visit you whenever I want! Man, I miss you guys! Again, Happy Birthday! And tell Sonic I said hi!_

_Chris Thorndyke_

"Another thing that has some detail of Sonic!" I whispered crossly to myself, lightly pounding my fist on my leg.

Suddenly the light bulbs around us exploded, making the room pitch black. Cream and I screamed at the shock. One of the sparks landed on the recliner Vanilla was sitting on and it burst into flames.

"Oh, dear! Everyone out of the house! Now!" she screamed.

We started coughing from all the smoke and ran outside. Cream was coughing more that anyone and I began worrying about her.

"Mother?" she squeaked between coughs, "Where's mother?"

There was an unnatural rush of wind and a blue streak bolted past us. Sonic the Hedgehog had come to the rescue.

"What happened?" he inquired, probably expecting me to answer. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

"Something happened and one of the pieces of furniture caught on fire. Cream's mom is still in there," Rouge explained.

Sonic grunted and ran into the house with Rouge behind him, leaving Cream and I outside. Cream had quit coughing and just watched her house in horror. The orangish glow from the living room slowly died and we strolled back inside. Sonic, Vanilla, and Rouge were mopping up the mess, two small candles lighting the room.

"Well, thank God nothing else had been burned," Vanilla observed, "I knew I should have changed those light bulbs, but I forgot. We're going to have to get a new chair. Thank you so much for your help, Sonic!"

"No problem!" he mused, "Hey, Cream. Hi, Amy!"

"Hello, Sonic!" Cream replied.

I just stayed quiet, not making eye contact.

I knew he forgot my birthday.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

I turned my head the other way, feeling like I was gonna cry for the millionth time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his face fall from hopeful to sadness.

"Well . . . I gotta go," he divulged, and shuffled out of the house.

I sighed and looked over at the clock Tails gave me. It looked the way it did when you unhooked it from the wall, out of power. It seemed like that's the way my life would be from now on. Out of my power.

"Well, after all that excitement, I think it's time for bed," Vanilla declared, "Everyone get their sleeping bags out. We'll camp out here in the living room,"

"Not me," Rouge disagreed, "I think I'll enjoy the night life. See ya'll later,"

We said goodbye to Rouge, and then got all our stuff together. As Cream and I settled into sleeping bags, Vanilla walked around the table and kissed out foreheads goodnight.

"Goodnight, Creamy. Sleep tight, Cheese. Sweet dreams, Amy,"

The candles were only three-fourths used when Vanilla blew them out. Now the only light was the full moon, shining down behind us. A little moment after Cream's mother left, Cream and Cheese doze off, but I stayed up. Pushing the flap of my sleeping bag down, I jarred the window behind us, and stuck my head out into the fresh air. My eyes skimmed over the trees swaying in the night's breeze, a hint of smoke still in the air from the earlier fire, the ripples forming in the beautiful clean pond a few yards away from the flat, and the bright moon, painting the scene in a light silver color.

I swung my legs over the window seal and jumped onto the dewed grass. Strolling along the bank of the pond, dipping a long stick in the water and trailing it behind me, I watched the ripples flow away.

These flowing ripples represented my life, moving away from me.

What was I going to do about Sonic? I know he likes me - as a friend. He loves Sally, not me, although he knows me better. And he's shown me he cares for me, like when we had to leave Earth. I waited weeks, maybe even months for him, afraid that I would never see him again. But he did show up, and he gave me a silver rose and told me he would never leave me. He's never given Sally Acorn a rose!

But . . . kissing totally tops that.

If he likes Sally enough to be kissing her, then . . . maybe that promise meant nothing. Maybe . . . I should back off, accept that we would only be friends, no more . . . and maybe less, and accept their relationship.

I plopped down on the shoreline and cried once more. I just could not give up on him. I've been through too much to have him be mine to just let it all go.

I gazed up at the full moon, crystal shaped tears lapsing down my jaw. Sally would just have to deal with it. So what if they have a "thing". Sonic may change his mind. It's not like she owns him. He'll still be my blue hero, my true love. I just won't interfere as much as I normally do.

* * *

><p>"Girls, wake up! Breakfast!" Vanilla called.<p>

I opened my eyes to find the brightly lit living room of Cream's house. That's strange. I thought I was awake next to the pond.

Cream's head lifted from my shoulder. She yawned and shoved her blanket away from her. "Come on, Amy. I smell bacon and eggs," she sighed and stretched her hand to me.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed. I laughed, took her hand and followed her to the kitchen.


	4. Monday Mornings

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME OUT OF CHARACTER PERSONALITIES, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE.**

* * *

><p>Cream walked me back to the building where my apartment sat at 7:00 PM.<p>

"Thank you so much for the surprise party. It was fabulous," I partly lied. It was good . . . until all the crying and the fire incident. My arms were cramping from all the presents and the two-hundred pounds of sweets her mother loaded me up with, so I had to make this goodbye fast.

"I'm glad you liked it. Bye now," she replied with a, "Chao," from Cheese. They waved a last goodbye and skipped home.

I kicked the door open and staggered into the elevator. Thank God it wasn't broken, like it normally was. Once inside, I set the luggage on the floor and dropped, dead beat. It felt nice to sit down and relax, even if it was for a few seconds. Too bad my room was on the third floor.

When the doors opened again, I sighed, retrieved my gifts with a grunt, and stumbled out. I only walked a few paces before I realized something blue and silver was blocking my door.

"Well, well, well, isn't thins a nice surprise," plopping the packages down, I took a good look at the box. It was wrapped in shiny silver paper with navy blue ribbons, topped with an enormous blue bow, and was inches smaller than the door length wise and width wise.

I placed my hands on the box and pushed with all my might, but it wouldn't budge.

"You're gonna be difficult, huh?" I asked it. I took out my hammer and bashed it against the stupid big box. As a result, I wobbled like I just hit a gong rather than a box. As another result, I got a major head ache.

After ten minutes of hammering, frustration, pushing, and panting, I decided to call someone to come help me, which was a _great idea_ and meant that I was just some _weak_ gal who couldn't do a man's job. It would have to be one of the guys, and I didn't want it to be Sonic. I still wasn't ready to see him yet. And Tails was too scrawny, so I guess it would have to be Knuckles. I dialed his number from my cell phone, waited and in a short minute he agreed to come over.

"Hey, Amy. Did you like your present?" he asked once he got here.

"Yes, I loved it," I shrilled, holding out my wrist to show the carven bracelet he made me. "Thank you very much,"

"Cool, it fits. So what seems to be the -" he began, then gazed over at the large package from an unknown sender and let out a whistle, "That's a big box,"

"Yeah, I know! And a heavy one, too. Do you think you could get it into my house?"

"Whoever forgot your birthday must really have wanted to make up for it," he muttered. Knuckles strolled over to the side that was opposite of the door and shoved the box through like it was empty.

"Wow, you're really strong, Knuckles," I awed.

"No prob. I gotta go, see you," he chortled.

"Thanks. See you at school tomorrow," I thanked him, picking up my things and walking into my apartment.

My apartment was a living room, one kitchen, one bathroom, and one bedroom place. All the rooms were painted cherry red with white furniture. I walked a short distance to the kitchen and set the sweets down on a counter, popping a brownie into my mouth. Then I walked to my bedroom.

I spread out the Sonic blanket on top of my bed and placed the Sonic doll on my pillow, slipped the wooden bracelet off and placed it in my jewelry box along with the sapphire necklace, and plugged in the alarm clock, setting it for 6:00 AM.

I strolled back to the living room to stare at the box. A tag hung from the bow.

_From: Sonic_

_Do Not Open Until Midnight Tomorrow_

"If you say so, Sonic," I whispered happily. He may have forgotten my birthday, but he sure made up for it.

Almost.

For the rest of the evening I loafed around, eating the delicious treats Vanilla gave me, watching a romantic comedy. But I kept zoning off, thinking about Sonic. We had five of the same classes, and one of them also had Sally. What would he say to me? What would Sally say to me? What would I say to them?

I got bored of the movie and went to bed early.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Amy! Good morning, Amy! Good morning, Amy! Good morning, Amy!" the clock repeated.<p>

I sat up, rubbed the sleep away from my eyes, and turned off the clock. It was 7:00.

Hold on. I set the alarm for 6:00, didn't I?

I slept through my alarm for an hour! Oh no, class started in forty-five minutes, and school was more than five blocks away. I threw the blankets off me, flung open a dresser drawer to get my school uniform - a white long sleeved shirt with a knee length skirt - and rushed to take a shower.

Once out, I dressed, brushed my teeth - no time for breakfast - and sat down at my vanity. I grabbed my hair brush and started to gently brush my quills, just to make sure that none of them came out. I snagged my red hair band, Rouge's necklace, and /Knuckles bracelet and snapped them on.

Snatching my book bag, I headed out the door, into the elevator, and down the block.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Comin' through here! Sorry!" I yelled pushing past a huge crowd of bystanders. What are all these people doing here?

A parade was streaming down the street, tons of them dressed up as Sonic.

Oh, that's right. It's Sonic Day on Mobius. Well, that's just great! Now it'll take even more time to just get to school!

I looked at my watch. I only had twenty minutes left and six blocks to go.

"Hey, Amy!" someone called above. I squinted up to find Tails in his school uniform - dark blue jeans, a white T - Shirt, and a dark blue jean jacket - flying yards above.

"Need a lift?" he asked. I nodded. He hovered lower 'til he could reach me, taking hold of my arms and lifted me off the ground.

"Thanks, Tails! I'm really running late!" I said.

"Any time, Amy. Hey, how was your birthday?"

"Wonderful! A little on the sorrowful side, but really good. And I loved the clock you gave me,"

"I'm glad you do. How come it was sad?"

"I'm sure Cream or Rouge will spill," I sighed. We arrived at the school with fifteen minutes to spare. Tails flew down and gently placed me on my feet.

"Thanks again, Tails," I shouted as I bounded down into the building and to my locker.

Inside were millions of pictures of all my friends, and of course, Sonic. I'm pretty sure at least every girl in the high school has at least one picture of him in their locker. I was just about to close my locker when hands covered my eyes and a voice whispered, "Guess who."

I sighed and turned around to face who everyone thinks is the hottest guy in school, and I happened to be the only gal who wasn't interested. His name was Will Hackman. Girls described him as a sexy, yellow hedgehog, the bad boy of the school, the man all boys - but Sonic - wanted to be, the guy all girls wanted to be with.

And, I'll admit, he is pretty cute and sexy, but he's just not for me.

"Hello, Will," I sighed with disappointment, but he took it as a sigh of admiration. He closed my locker for me, which was nice for him. However, he put his hands on the wall beside my face and leaned in, pushing me against the surface.

"My, aren't you looking cute today," he complemented. My face flushed, cheeks turning red. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of jeering populars.

"So listen, I thought that tonight we go out as a birthday treat. You know, see a movie, Twinkle Park, hang out, that type of junk."

Will leaned in closer, like he was going to kiss me. I quickly ducked under his arm and raced off to class, leaving him to kiss my locker. I need to remind myself to disinfect it.

Classroom 307 was my first lesson for the day, and unluckily the class I had both Sonic and Sally in. Sally would be too busy trying to get her lips on his, and he would be trying to ignore her and cheer me up . . . I hope.

I set my books on the floor by a desk and sat down, absentmindedly doodling on the cover of my note book. Sonic wasn't there yet, or Sally, but they would be soon.

Rouge walked through the door and to the teacher, followed by Sonic. I didn't get why Rouge was there, 'cause she's a grade ahead of me.

Sonic sat down at a desk next to me. "Hey, Amy!" he waved, looking hopeful.

I gazed over at him and tried to be as normal as possible for him, "Hi, Sonic,"

His face turned from hopeful to relived, maybe 'cause I was talking to him again,

"Listen - um - I forgot to give you my gift for your birthday, so . . . here," he handed me a palm sized box.

"But - you - I mean, didn't you already -" I stammered, but was interrupted by Sally yelling, "Sonic!" like I use to. She sat in a desk next to him, clutched his face with her thin, furry fingers, and pressed her lips to hers.

Sonic looked shocked and pulled away in a heartbeat, "Sally . . . what - ?"

"Shh, shh, shh. Don't worry, darling! We don't have to keep our passionate, obsessive, overwhelming love for each other a secret any longer!" she sighed and pulled his face back to hers.

Rouge finally caught my attention and mouthed, "Go. Fake a sickness and run,"

I felt tears come to my eyes as I walked up to Mr. Phillips. "Can I please leave? I have a stomach ache," I clutched my stomach like it was real.

"Well, if it hurts so much that you're crying, then I suggest you do," he replied.

"Ha, ha! Amy's a cry baby!" Molly Goose cried. All the other teens started laughing and calling me "Cry Baby" too.

Thanks a lot, Mr. Phillips.

Thanks, Molly.

I ran out of the room before anyone could think of worse names.

"Amy! Wait up!" Sonic yelled after me.

"Young man, come back here right now!" the teacher yelled, but he ignored it. Sonic kept calling for me and running after, but I bolted into the girls' bathroom before he could get any speed.

"Amy, please! Come out!" Sonic pleaded, pounding on the door.

"No!" I screamed.

"I'll stay here all day 'til you come out,"

"Then I'll stay here all day!"

"Please, Amy?"

I sighed and went over to the sink to splash my face. My eyes were red and teary from the emotions. I just wish I could have one day without emotions, where I could not talk to anyone.

Outside the door, I heard Cream's and Rouge's voices.

"Sonic, go back to class. We'll handle this,"

"No, can't you see I'm trying to -"

"Go!"

"Well, tell her . . . I'm sorry."

In the next minute, the girls came in.

"Are you okay?" Cream questioned, putting an arm around me.

"I just . . . need some . . . . alone time." I sighed, starring down into the sink.

"Kay, just come out when you're ready,"

They were half way to the threshold when I murmured, "You better not skip classes 'cause of me,"

"We'll only skip this period," Rouge answered as the tardy bell rang.

For the next few hours, I sat on the floor against the cool wall, crying my heart out - again - getting a grip on reality, listening to Rouge and Cream make up excuses on why other girls couldn't come in. There was only one time when they were in class and two girls at least two grades ahead of me came in, so I hid in one of the stalls.

"Did you hear about that pink hedgehog?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, here name's Amy Rose," the other girl replied.

"I heard that her friend, Sonic, broke her heart,"

So word was getting around. Fabulous.

"I wonder what he did?"

"I heard that he told her he hated her,"

"Really? I heard that he kissed that princess and she saw it,"

Well, at least some part of it wasn't a rumor.

"Anyway, that's just said. She's probably hiding from him." the conversation faded as they walked out of the faculties.

* * *

><p>I didn't go to any lessons since that morning. Once the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I opened the door and walked out. Cream and Rouge weren't there. I went to my locker and found Will Hackman leaning against the locker next to it. Great, just what I needed.<p>

"Hey, babe!" he winked. I opened my locker to cover his horribly hot face.

"Don't call me that," I replied flatly, stuffing my books and things into my bag.

"You know, you didn't answer my request about tonight," he ignored me, fiddling with my quills.

"You're a very sweet guy, Will. But I have plans tonight, and I'm not interested in you, so get over me," I answered, shutting my locker and striding away. Will glared and wrapped his gloved hand around my upper arm. "No one says no to Will Hackman!"

"I believe I just did, now let go! You're hurting me!"

Will reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife.


	5. At Death's Door

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME OUT OF CHARACTER PERSONALITIES, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE.**

* * *

><p>I eyed the horridly sharp thing in terror as I tried to shove him off. In a lightning fast move, he kneeled down and cut a gash across my lower leg a half deep and let go. I screamed and fell to the floor in pain. A crowd had started to form, some gasping at the bad boy in action.<p>

"Now do you see why no one says no to me?" he snarled. He placed his knees on my arms. It felt like they would break any second. He grabbed hold of my head and turned it to the side, brushing my quills away and gave my throat a tiny slash.

I gasped, trying not to scream or cry.

If I had my hammer with me, I would beat the crap out of him.

I clutched my bleeding leg and looked up at Will, struggling for breath.

"You're gonna be a not - so - pretty chick once I'm done with you." he jeered, raising the dagger a few feet above my heart.

A blue flash and Will was gone, the knife dropping to my feet. I gazed around to see Sonic on top of Will, the collar of Will's shirt bunched up in Sonic's fists. Tails and Knuckles cut through the crowd and began shooing them away from the scene.

"Listen here, Hackman! You ever lay a hand, no, a _finger_ on Amy and you're gonna wish you've never been born! Got that!" Sonic whispered menacingly. Will gulped and nodded, too lost in his fear for words.

Sonic got off him, still holding Will by the neck, and shoved him at Knuckles, "Would you take him to the police station? file a report of assault?"

Knuckles nodded once and dragged Will out of the shot. Tails knelt down beside me and checked out my leg and neck. "Are you okay, Amy? The cut on your neck seems okay, not to deep, but the one on your leg looks really bad,"

Sonic whirled around to face me and Tails. He sat down in front of me next to Tails, checking out my injuries as well. I threw my arms around Sonic unexpectedly and cried, "Thank you, Sonic! You saved me again!"

He chuckled, "Don't I always?" and, to my surprise, hugged me back.

"Do you think you can walk?" Tails nervously asked. I let go of Sonic and carefully stood up. He stood up with me, his arms on either side of me in case I fall. I took a slow step with my uninjured foot and seemed to be fine.

"I think so," I assured them. I took another step with my bad leg and started to wobble and slipped. Sonic put his arms around my waist before I fell face first on the tile.

"Let's answer that question with a no," Sonic decided. Tails scooted over to us and looked at my leg again. The cut was on the side of my limb and luckily didn't get to my bone, about a foot long and half an inch deep. Blood was still trickling downward to the floor.

"It's a good thing I have a first aid kit," he informed, pulling a red case out of his backpack. "But it won't be enough. You're gonna need stitches. Can you set her down, Sonic?"

Sonic and I sat down and he pulled me onto his lap. Tails took out an antiseptic cloth and started dabbing around the cuts.

"Ow!" I put in. My leg and neck began stinging, adding to the earlier pain. Sonic took my hand gave it a squeeze, insisting everything would be alright.

"Well, that should hold you But it won't last for long," Tails reported, wrapping gauze around my leg and a large band aid on my neck, "I'm going to go get the nurse," and with that he strolled down the now empty corridor.

I turned to face Sonic, "How did you know?"

"I was on my way to your locker to drop off you stuff that you left in class when I heard you scream,"

We starred at each other, his mesmerizing emerald green eyes making my heart pound harder.

"OW!" I complained. My neck was still feeling like it was being stabbed.

I looked back at Sonic to find his eyes hinted with sadness and guilt. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner,"

Then he did something I thought he would never do in a million years.

He placed his warm, perfect lips on my forehead and glided them down to my cheek.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, looking at the small box Sonic gave me. I was all fixed up, stitches and all. The only things on my mind were the tiny box that my blue hero gave me, and the huge present in my living room.<p>

The tiny gift was pink and heart shaped, with a red ribbon tying it together. I pulled the ribbon off and opened the small box.

Inside was a huge silver rose, just like the one he gave me when we returned from Earth and a heart shaped ruby necklace!

"Oh, my!" I gasped. I got up from the bed and hopped over to the vanity. I still could hardly walk and I didn't want to use my crutches. I took off the sapphire and set it in the jewelry box, replacing it with the heart necklace. It was so beautiful. I wonder how he got it?

I sat up and gazed at the silver rose. What a wonderfully beautiful thing! I got up and hobbled over to the kitchen. This rose deserved to be in the finest of my vases with the coldest water. Once the plant was in a vase, I set it on the table in my living room and looked at my watch. It was 11:50. Man would I be tired.

The silver wrapped box stood behind the couch, full of mystery. Only 10 more minutes to open it. I stumbled back to my room and snatched the Sonic doll off my pillow.

"Thank you." I praised, like it was a voo doo doll and Sonic could actually here me. I hugged it to death for a moment.

A clanking sound came from outside my bedroom door.

I set the doll down and quietly tip toed to the threshold. In the living room, the giant gift from the unknown trembled and wiggled around. A ripping sound alerted me that I should stay away. It looked like it would explode any minute. The paper turned into scraps and a yellow robot appeared with the statement E - 6 on the side.

"Find target!" it crowed. "Find target!"

I gasped when the robot turned its head in my direction. I whipped my head around, hoping it didn't hear me.

"Find target!" the robot moved somewhere into the kitchen. This was my chance. Still in my school uniform, I dashed as fast as I could with my injured leg. I tried to unlock the door, but had trouble remembering to combination. I finally got the door unlocked and it creaked open when a giant robotic hand flung out and closed it. A bright red flood light shown on me. I had been spotted.

"Target found," The machine theorized. The hand that was in the swung and seized me around the waist. I hollered. The robot pulled its arm back and flew into the window, shattering the glass. A piece of glass cut a large slice in my upper arm.

Great another cut that I didn't want or need!

"HELP! SONIC!" I yelled and kicked, trying to loosen the robots grasp.

* * *

><p>"Good job, E - 6!" Eggman chuckled as they shoved me into a cage. "Now we have to wait for E - 20 to show up with the other one,"<p>

At that moment, a larger, purple robot landed behind Eggman with Sally.

"Just on time!" Eggman affirmed. He took Sally out of the machine's hand threw her in the cell, too.

"Okay, what's the big idea, Eggman?" I barked, getting up and stumbling to the bars.

"Yeah, what do you want with us?" Sally agreed.

"The same thing I try to do all the time. Try capturing Sonic the Hedgehog using you two," he jested.

"Haven't you already tried that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it will be different this time," Eggman confided, "Come, Bokkun! We have a message to film," and they all left, leaving the flying little black creep behind.

"Later, suckers!" Bokkun said, then flew off.

"That's just great." I ranted.

"Don't you have that hammer? I'll bet you could beat down the bars if I talk about how much Sonic loves me and only me," Sally teased, but I ignored it.

"No, I don't bring it to school. No weapons aloud," I leaned against the cell wall and murmured, "Of course that didn't stop Will Hackman,"

"What? Oh, what happened to you? You've been cut pretty bad,"

I starred at her in disbelief, "You honestly didn't hear? I'd think that the princess of high school would be gossip central."

"Just tell me,"

I sighed," I told Will Hackman I wasn't interested and -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You never, NE - VER, tell Will Hackman you're not interested!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I've spent my whole life chasing your boyfriend!" I retorted.

"So what happened?" she questioned, ignoring my small rampage.

"I tried to walk away. He grabbed my arm and slashed my leg and neck with a knife,"

"Really? That's not the worst he's done. Let me tell you about the time he almost buried a girl alive . . ."

So we spent our time thinking of ways to escape and gossiping about our nearly death injuries.

"Ow!" I burst out, clutching my leg and arm, sitting down. I hadn't noticed the glass incident had also cut the stitches off my legs, and it slowly started it bring pain back into my life.

"What?" Sally asked, and then starred at my bleeding leg. "Oh . . . um . . . aha!" she pulled a ball of gauze out of her pocket. She knelt down next to me while I held my leg. "First thing we should do is check for glass, but there is none so . . ." she wrapped the gauze around my lower leg and upper arm, like Tails did when I first got the cut.

"And just to be sure . . ." she wrapped a thin coat of the white, stretchy cloth around my neck.

"Thanks." I remarked

"Your welcome, and . . . I'm sorry . . . for that card and being so mean."

"Um . . . apology accepted."

Sally smiled and stood up. A stick of dynamite fell from her vest pocket.

I stared in awe, "Where . . . did you get . . . that?"

Sally just gazed at the red stick lying on the floor. "I have no idea!" she exclaimed, "What else do I have in there?" she pulled out another stick of dynamite and a pack of matches.

"Perfect! We can blow up the cell door and get out of here!" I marveled. She smirked and set straight to work, lighting one stick and throwing it at the door. The explosion took every bar off the cell.

"Perfect!" we cheered! Sally ran out of the cage with me right behind her, hopping as fast as I could! An alarm went off, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

We only ran a few paces when millions of robots surrounded us. They all had guns. Moments of silence passed before I said, "I think we should have planned something."

More minutes passed before she agreed. Two robots behind us picked us up and flew to the shy deck, holding us too tight.

"Hey, watch it! I have a bad leg and arm here!" I warned, squirming in his grip.

It felt boiling hot once we got to the deck.

"Take a good look, girls!" Eggman said. The robots held us over the railing and we saw why it was so hot.

We were flying over a volcano!


	6. Lovely Poison

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME OUT OF CHARACTER PERSONALITIES, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE.**

* * *

><p>The robots shoved us in separate glass capsules and flew away.<p>

"That's gonna be one of your futures," Eggman continued.

"What do you mean 'one' of them?" Sally asked warily.

"Start the gases!" he shouted to someone on the bridge, and a gas came through the air vents at the bottom of the container. My eyes immediately watered and the pain in my arm, leg, and neck flared up. There was a slight bitter smell to the gas that made me cough so hard I thought I would throw up a lung.

"You see, you have two fates. You can die from poisonous gas, or hot lava. Either way -"

"EGGMAN! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

The voice made my heart skip beats and I tried to find him through the tears. He stood several feet from us, looking furious.

"Sonic!" I weakly groaned. He turned to see us in our prisons, and his expression turned from angry to shocked, and then to pure hatred. His quills began turning midnight blue, and his pupils from that perfect, shining emerald green to pure coal black.

He had become dark Sonic.

"Hand them over!" he snapped.

Eggman smirked, seeming to have fun toying with Sonic, "Let me make you a deal, Sonic. I will allow you to have one of the girls, but the other one will go into a volcano! If you want to same them both, you have to surrender to me!"

Oh, we were so screwed!

"Sonic, don't do it! Don't surrender!" Sally yelled through her own hacking.

I was going to die, I knew I was. There was no way he was going to choose me over her –

"Amy. I choose Amy."

"WHAT?!" Sally cried, shocked.

My container disappeared and I fell to the floor, gasping for clean air. Sonic ran to me with lightning speed and hugged me, whispering. "Are you okay?"

But he didn't give me time to answer. The bottom of Sally's capsule fell out from under her and she screamed as she fell toward the volcano. Sonic let me go and dived off the railing. I screamed after him and stumbled to the rail, my legs barely able to carry me. They kept falling and falling – what was he thinking! They were both going to die!

"SONIC!"

Out of nowhere Tails flew under them in his airplane and caught them. I breathed a sigh of relief and my heart beat began to slow down.

Something grabbed me from behind and I was in the container again, "Hey! Let me out!" I screamed, pounding on the glass. Poisonous gas came through the vents and I felt that dying pain again. There was no one on deck to hear me scream. I was all alone. I kept coughing; my eyes were sore and red. I could feel my consciousness slipping away.

A sudden pounding made my look up. Sonic, no longer dark, had a tortured look on his face as he beat against the glass with his fists. He gave up and madly dashed toward my prison, hitting the glass with so much force I thought he might hurt the both of us, but it did no damage.

"What if I shot at the glass?" Tails shouted from the X Tornado.

"No, you might kill her!" Sonic objected.

"I still have one stick of dynamite left. We could blow it up!" Sally suggested.

"That's worse than shooting the glass!"

I was being pulled farther and farther into a black pool of death. My feet could no longer hold me up as I slid down the side of the capsule. Sonic knelt beside me, his face becoming more and more unbearable for me to see. The pain in my arm and leg tortured me, their voices became hard of hearing, like I was far away.

"Sally, go look for some kind of switch on the bridge! Please!"

"Sonikku, I – I -"

"Shh, don't worry Ames, I'll get you out if it's the last thing I do,"

Sonic and I stared at each other for a long time. Sonic the Hedgehog was the last thing I would see. My vision was spotting, fading in and out. I had no real sense of what went on anymore. A cracking sound pierced my ears, and through my squinted eyes I could see the beginning of a crack. My ears drooped, my hearing cut off completely, and the pain started to go away. I let my eyes close against the harsh world, ready for death to take me.

* * *

><p><em> Sonic and Amy sat on a mountain ledge, looking down at the golden orange sea, the children running across the beach, and the sun setting over the horizon. Amy was content with her arms around Sonic's waist and his around her shoulder.<em>

_ Sonic lifted her chin up with his fingertips, leaned in, and whispered, "Wake up, Amy,"_

* * *

><p>My eyes flitted open and the first thing I saw was Sally leaning over me intently.<p>

"Oh good, you're awake,"

"You mean I'm . . . alive?" I yawned, "How long have I been out? And where's Sonic?"

"At least four days, and as for Sonic, he stepped out an hour ago and should be back soon. Apparently there's been another Eggman attack. I'll say that he hasn't left since you checked into the hospital,"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes free of sleep. I felt so groggy. My brain couldn't wake up fast enough, and all the muscles in my body were sore.

"He really does care about you," Sally said, "He nearly cried with you in his arms on th way to get you to safety. All he did was whisper, 'I'm sorry,'"

"Really?" I asked gleefully.

"Really, and . . . I want you to have him,"

I couldn't believe my ears!

"But . . .why?" why was I asking in the first place.

"Look, sweetie, I'm not in for a serious relationship with him, just a little fun. You, on the other hand, want him for the long term. You obviously love him more than I do,"

The door creaked open and Sonic tiptoed in, taking in my awakened position. His expression turned joyful, "Excellent, you're awake!"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Sally gave me a wink and walked past Sonic out the door.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down and taking hold of my hand.

"Fine, now that you're here," I softly cheered. I threw off the sheets and stood up, only to stumble and be caught by him.

"I think you're not ready to walk yet!" he fretted, making me sit down once more. I noticed that my arm and leg were stitched up for a second time.

"Ames?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"There's . . . something I need to tell you. While you were . . . just about dead, I was thinking the whole time about how I've ran away from you, and how stupid I was, and I realized that I . . . I love you,"

This was the moment I'd been waiting for my whole life. Sonic had recovered from his blindness and apprehended that he loved me as much as I did him. But how could I know if it was a trick or not?

"You're probably thinking this is a joke," he responded as if he could read my mind, "but I can prove it to you."

My blue love wrapped his tan arms around my waist and leaned in slowly, making the moment more suspenseful. Our lips touched, and I felt a fabulous sensation of true love! It was everything I imagined, soft and sweet, with fireworks going off inside my head. It was a wonderful few minute until we came up for air, and then he held me in his arms, our heavy breathing filling the silence. My eyes brimmed over with tears of happiness.

"My Amy. My beautiful, kind, loving Amy," Sonic cooed.

"My Sonikku," I whispered back, "My handsome, fast, strong Sonniku,"


	7. Author's Note

I would like to apologize for Sally's behavior in this story, but it was intentional, believe me. I urge you to read **Prom Disaster**, the sequel to Amy and Sonic's Story. It will reveal the reason behind all of Sally's rude and snarly behavior.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
